


know that i've done some wrong (but i'm trying to make it right)

by theriveroflight



Series: ML Fanfic Discord Character Appreciation Month [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Apologies, Bad Parenting, E-mail, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Music, Post-Episode: s03 Silence | Silencer, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: Based off of a prompt I came up with.Luka/XY where after Silencer, XY personally sends an email to apologize to Kitty Section. Luka sees it and responds.The two end up in frequent correspondence.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/XY (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: ML Fanfic Discord Character Appreciation Month [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631389
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: February 2020 - Character Appreciation





	know that i've done some wrong (but i'm trying to make it right)

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I like this?
> 
> Also, there was a fic that used CSS boxes/div containers for emails, but I was never good at coding them on Quotev, so I won't try.
> 
> I was introduced to Luka/XY on Tumblr through a couple headcanon posts. In this fic, XY is 18 and Luka is 16. I have no idea how long this will take - I intend for it to be a relatively slow burn, but then again I might just end up abandoning it.
> 
> Title from "Still Learning" by Halsey. Published for Luka on the ML Discord Character Appreciation Month.
> 
> Feb 22nd - Luka Couffaine

To: kittysectionmusic@gmail.com

From: xyofficial@gmail.com

Subject: An apology.

To all of the members of Kitty Section, I'd like to make an apology. I presume my father's already done that, but I wanted to make my own apology.

I actually had to ask him for the password. But I need to take control of my own self from now on. And I'm starting with this email.

I've never been particularly creative. But I think it's time that I stop stealing and start thinking for myself.

My father and I were having lunch. I showed him some of my ""new material"" which is really just my old music again. I've been profiting off of the back of smaller artists since I started producing. I mean, I know things about music theory, but my manager encouraged me to steal, and he was the one who set up the competition in the first place.

Again, I'm sorry about what happened to you. This email is also going to every other artist I have stolen from throughout my career. I'm going to be doing my own thing now.

With the utmost seriousness,

XY

* * *

Luka can't believe it when he receives the email from XY. Seriously, why would XY know the word utmost? Did he really write the same email for each artist and then send them one by one instead of sending them in a batch? Why is he choosing to do it now? The incident happened a long time ago. He thought that all of it was over now.

But some impulse leads him to hit the reply button, and type up something.

* * *

To: xyofficial@gmail.com

From: kittysectionmusic@gmail.com

Subject: Re: An apology

Isn't your father your manager?

Also, on behalf of the other members of Kitty Section (and as the person that got akumatized over it), I accept your apology - under the condition that what you said is true, and that you really are trying to change. That's the important part of an apology.

Sincerely,

Luka Couffaine, lead guitarist

* * *

Luka shows the email to Juleka and Rose, and they both nod at the response. "I think that's good. Honest, but not mean," his sister remarks. "I'll tell the rest of the band?"

"And Marinette!" Rose adds.

"Yeah. Sure," he answers faintly. "Sounds good."

They don't notice, so he's gotten away with it. He doesn't notice Juleka whispering to Rose as they walk out the door together.

* * *

To: kittysectionmusic@gmail.com 

From: xyofficial@gmail.com 

Subject: And what of it????

Lead guitarist, huh?

I'm trying to change. I'm under a lot of legal constraints (contracts signed at 16 are fun!) but… 

Also: yes. See subject. I'm gonna ditch him anyways, and then it won't matter.

To: xyofficial@gmail.com 

From: kittysectionmusic@gmail.com

Subject: Re: And what of it????

Your overuse of question marks is rather dubious.

Guess I won't be signing any contracts right now.

Also: It matters. It shouldn't, but it does.

To: kittysectionmusic@gmail.com 

From: xyofficial@gmail.com 

Subject: Re: Re: And what of it????

I resent you insulting my grammatical skills, M. Couffaine.

Get a lawyer if you can, read it over several times. They'll try to screw you over if you're a minor, because stupid mistakes are more likely.

I agree that it shouldn't matter, but that gave me clout. I don't think it does anymore because it's come out that he's a scoundrel and I'm being branded as a sheep.

To: xyofficial@gmail.com 

From: kittysectionmusic@gmail.com 

Subject: Re: Re: Re: And what of it????

Skills in grammar should never be downplayed.

The other band members are all younger than me (my sister, who plays the bass - she dragged me into it).

A few months ago I would've called you a coward, but this conversation has proven otherwise.

* * *

What he wrote is true. When Jagged's new album came out the same day as XY's, he thought that XY was one of those boy-band guys, not in the literal sense, but in the same sense - followed by a bunch of teenage girls that don't know what honest music is.

But maybe, just maybe, XY is a lot more than Luka thought he was.

He can forgive, after all, and maybe something will come of it.

(Also: why do all the rich parents he knows suck? Gabriel Agreste doesn’t deserve the title of Adrien’s father, Kagami’s mother seems awful from what he knows of the Ikari Gozen incident, and now  _ this  _ whole thing.)

* * *

To: kittysectionmusic@gmail.com 

From: xyofficial@gmail.com 

Subject: Aw, thanks!

I don't know where to start - my contract still has one more release, and my father has a lot of jurisdiction over what goes on it, who I steal from, and more. After that release I'm done. I can't work with my father anymore. It's going to be an EP, because I haven't done one yet, and I will try my hardest to make it like  _ me. _

I might just go independent, after that. I have a big enough fanbase to consider it. Also, do you have a more personal email we could speak with?

To: xyofficial@gmail.com 

From: kittysectionmusic@gmail.com 

Subject: Re: Aw, thanks!

You're welcome.

Man, that sucks. Don't most artists get 3-album contracts, though, before re-signing?

Music should always be personal, at its core. Be popular, be great - but be honest.

I do, in fact. casuaImusician@gmail.com, L is a capital i.

* * *

The personal email is definitely a mistake. It's still Xavier-Yves Roth, with the most pretentious name in the history of pretentious names. Besides, he hasn't checked that email in a while. But he finds himself at ease around XY. So maybe it isn't a bad idea.

Besides, friendships and relationships are important within the music industry - maybe he can use this to his advantage to become the next Big Thing. Jagged Stone might be his idol, but this whole email thing could be advantageous.

* * *

To: casuaImusician@gmail.com 

From: unofficialincognit0@gmail.com

Subject: Guess who?

**Author's Note:**

> [ Join the ML Fanfiction Server!](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)


End file.
